completing us
by SJBC
Summary: Edward never left, and Bella never met Jacob. James, Victoria and Laurent never came to the baseball field. It picks up at the baseball game but the time shifted so it would work with my story. my first FF. bad summary.
1. baseball, bathes, and boyfriends

**so this is my very first fanfiction ever!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight, i never have and probably never will!!!!!! :P**

Bella POV

We had just wrapped up my very first vampire baseball game when Edward suddenly let go of my hand and was off running after Emmett. I had no idea of what was going on but maybe it had something to do with the fact that Emmett's team won.

Alice walked over to me and we started talking. "So how was your first vampire baseball game?" I didn't even get to answer her before Jasper landed right were Alice used to be a second ago. "Huh?" he said as Alice jumped on his back.

"It was….interesting" I said with a smile on my face, as Alice jumped and did a triple axle off of Jasper's back.

Jasper gave her a round of applause and raced after her as she ran in the direction of the Cullen house.

Edward approached me then and took my hand in his. Just as he was about to say something it started pouring down rain. He scooped me up in his arms and ran along the path that Jasper and Alice had left behind.

He didn't stop until we were all the way up to his room. He carefully set me down on the plush leather couch by the window.

"So.." Edward said sitting down beside me, taking my hand in his" should I get you home or should you stay and have Alice call Charlie".

I contemplated my options while staring into Edward's golden eyes. Bad idea.

"I …" I mumbled I wanted to stay, to at least have more time with my Edward. "I'm taking that as a yes?" he said. I couldn't break my gaze from his face so I just nodded.

"Good, I have something planned for tonight" he said pulling me off of the bed and leading me into the bathroom.

"Take a bath, and I'll have Alice get you some clothes when you're done" Edward told me leaning over the edge of the small swimming pool that he calls a bathtub.

He pressed his lips to mine and the feeling of being on fire over whelmed my body. But Edward had to pull away just as I was about to deepen the kiss.

"Have a nice bath Bella" and with that he left me alone in the bathroom.

I took off my clothes and lowered my self into the bath tub. All the bubbles Edward had put in spread around my body and I felt my muscles relaxing.

Just then the door burst open and in walked Alice with a rack of white garment bags on it. I quickly tried to cover my submerged body with bubbles.

"Bella, I've already seen you naked before" Alice stated calmly as she took one bag off the rack. She thought her choice over then put it back. She moved to the middle of the rack and pulled another bag off. This time she hung the bag on the back of the bathroom door.

"So Bella how's it going?" Alice asked with a smile on her face. She was hiding something from me, and anyway she already knows everything.

"Well I have a vampire boyfriend" I said sarcastically, "and I'm sitting in a bathtub in a mansion owned by a family of vampires that drink animal blood and talking to my best friend that just so happens to be a psychic vampire"

"Well I knew that, I was referring to you and Edward" she said slightly irritated.

"Fine, thanks for asking Alice" I said shortly, she kept reminding me of being away from Edward. Ugh I already miss him and it's only been 15 minutes!

"Are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"Why what's tonight?" I asked confused "I thought me and Edward were just going on a date".

"Silly Bella" Alice said with a big smile on her face, "he's taking you to the prom!" Alice announced. "Oh be quiet Edward, she was bound to find out some time" Alice sang.

What? Prom, oh no, no, no, no. I can't dance.

"What Alice, no, no, I can't go" I said hysterical.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok we don't have to go if you don't want to" Edward whispered in my ear.

Wow where did he come from and where is his shirt? Why is he wet? Oh god he smells so good… stop it Bella!

"Bella?" Edward asked. I had to lift my eyes from his perfectly sculpted body.

"wha…?" I managed

"I said we don't have to go if you don't want to"

"Um no if this is what you want to do then that is what we are going to do" I stated. Edward chuckled.

"Love, this is up to you, I've been to more prom's than a person needs to attend in their lifetime" Edward joked.

"Oh, um… well you know I can't dance so there's really no reason for me to go to a dance let alone prom, even if Alice already picked out a dress and everything…" I mumbled on.

"Bella do you want to go?" Edward asked me. A wave of happiness swept over me and I couldn't help but blurt out "yes!".

Edward started chuckling again. "Jasper". The happy feeling was slowly fading away.

"pestering vampires" he said "do you still want to go?"

"well, um… sure"

Two hours later I'm sitting beside the love of my life while he plays Esme's lullaby. When the song ends Edward leans over and kisses me softly on the lips. Of course that turns into more.

We were interrupt by someone clearing their throat, Edward pulls away and takes my hand to stand. The whole Cullen family is their watching us. I feel the all too familiar heat sweep across my face.

Alice had on a metallic silver dress that wrapped around her waist and flowed down to her knees.

Rosalie had a red dress that came in under her boobs and fell to the floor in a elegant look. There was a bow on her left hip that ran down that side of her body to her knee.

The guys had on black suits with ties matching their dates dress.

I noticed that Edward was dressed the same way. I had on a navy blue dress that had an empire waist line and spaghetti straps. It came just below my knees.

"aww my babies look so beautiful" Esme said "OH!, my camera" she exclaimed running off into another room. She was back before I could take a second blink.

"Edward, Bella you two first" Esme instructed. Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the cheek.

"Beautiful" Esme exclaimed. The other two couples got pictures then we all took a group photo. I was probably the odd one out seen as how I wasn't vampire but just a plain human.

We said our good byes and walked out the front door. This was going to be a very long night!

**i hope you liked my very first fanfiction and i hope that i can update soon!**

**xoxo Shelby**


	2. hugs and kisses

Chapter two

Bella's POV

"Bella!" Angela squealed when I waked through the front doors of the Forks community centre. It had some how been turned into a casino. I think Eric had said something about a 'monte carlo theme'.

"Angela, hi" I reply as she grabbed me up in a hug.

"oh isn't it just beautiful Bella" she asked glancing up to the ceiling that had been covered in muti-coloured lights.

"Yea" was my answer. Well since I had been stuck in Alice's room playing Barbie doll for the past two hours, it better be good party. I barely noticed Angela leave to go stand with Eric up on the DJ stand.

"shall we dance ms. Swan?" Edward asked me. Ugh he knows I don't like to dance why is he putting me through this torture?

"I promise I won't let go of you all night" he whispered in my ear. I blush covered my face and Edward's crooked grin spread across his face.

"Let's Dance" I said. He pulled me into the centre of the dance floor were his siblings were dancing. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing, highly inappropriately in front of Mike and Jessica. The look on their faces was priceless!

I started giggling and Edward couldn't help but laugh along with me.

That song ended and another started, it was one of my favourite that Alice always plays, Might like you better by Amanda Blank.

Edward pulled me closer to his body, if that was even possible, we started to sway to the music. The beat taking us both over, and soon we were grinding up against each other. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye give me a wink. 

The song ended and more started, there was even some slow songs mixed in. But I barely noticed this cause all that mattered was Edward. 

After more dancing, I think my body caught up to me and I was getting tired. When I broke my gaze from Edward's face I noticed that there wasn't as many people left as she would have thought.

"I think I better get the human home" Edward whispered in my ear and swept me out the door as Love Letter to Japan started up.

The smell of Edward's car assaulted my noise and that just sent me into a frenzy. Edward was sitting in the driver's seat staring at me.

"Is there something you need love?" he asked me

"Yes,… you" I whispered. Before he could react to what I'd said, I leaned across the centre console and attached my lips to his. 

When I tried to deepen the kiss, for the first time ever, Edward parted his mouth and I attacked his tongue. The sweet taste of honey filled my mouth and I revelled in the moment. My head was spinning and I needed to get air, when I pulled back I realized I had climbed over into the drivers seat with him. I was straddling his legs and I could feel his erection pressing to my thigh.

A blush spread across my face and without a blink Edward was sucking on my neck, not seeking out my blood as I would have thought but the sweet spot along my collarbone. I moaned at the pure pleasure it was bringing me.

Right as our lips met again, a loud horn sounded from behind our car. We broke apart and I scurried back into my seat. When I turned around to see who was honking at us, it was Emmett and he was laughing so hard he shook the whole jeep.

The darkest shade of red probably coated my face from embarrassment. I fixed my clothing and hair as Edward turned the car on and speed out of the parking lot trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Bella…" Edward started. It took him a while to complete his sentence. "what…what was that about?". 

I honestly had no idea what came over me. After all that rubbing, and touching, and grinding all night I guess I had, had enough.

"I don't know" I said looking into my lap not wanting to see the look he had in his eyes.

When we had pulled up into the garage of the Cullen house, Edward turned off the car, and sat there not moving at all, looking more like a vampire than I had ever seen him before. This was the nights for a lot of firsts.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Bella don't apologize, that was my fault" he said, almost ashamed.

"What? No I'm the one who attacked you" I said embarrassed. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…"

"yes?" I asked

"I love you" he replied.

"I love you too" I sated.

This time Edward was the one to cross the thresh hold of the car. Our lips met and I was on fire, again. Unlike before he pulled away to soon, and I groaned in protest. 

"Bella, I think it's time for the human to go to bed" with that he was out of the car and scooping me up and racing to his bedroom on the third floor.

He laid me down on the bed that had just so recently been put in for my use of it. Edward came and laid down beside me. 

"I mean what I said Bella, I do love you and I will always love you for the rest of my existence" he stated this as a fact. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine again. I couldn't help the way my body responded to him. We were a tangled mess when we had to pull away, to catch our breathes. He trailed kisses down my neck and ghosted his lips over my breasts. I tangled my fingers in his hair, trying to pull him closer to me.

"Edward I need you…now" I gasped as he sucked on my sweet spot. He stopped all of his motions and pulled back.

"Bella I don't know…I don't know if I can" he said with sorrow deep in his eyes.

"please" I begged him.

"Bella I can't do this" Edward said sitting up on the bed and flinging his legs off the side. I got on my knee's behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I trust you" I murmured in his ear.

"Bella stop that" he groaned getting up off the bed and moving to place his head against the glass wall. Rejection washed over me, and I felt like I was exposed for everyone to see.

"Edward" I said but he didn't budge. "fine I'm going home" I said jumping off the bed grabbing my bag and shoes. Before I could even reach the door Edward had his arms around me and he kept repeating he was sorry over and over. Tears were streaming down my face.

"stay" he said simply. I dropped both my bag and shoes on the floor and went into the bathroom to put on some pj's. 

But what I found on the counter was not my usual sweatpants and tank top, but a pink baby doll camisole and matching pink and red panties. Thanks Alice for making this even worse. I slipped off my blue dress and hung it back up on the hanger. I put on the little get up Alice had arranged for me and slowly turned to knob. 


	3. can i ask you something?

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight**

Chapter three

I stepped through the bathroom door and I heard Edward gasp. Great this is not going to work out in my favour.

"Bella…" Edward sighed

"Alice, she took my clothes and left me this, I don't know, this is kinda weird do you want me to go sleep somewhere else…?" I rambled on.

"No, no love, come sleep, you need your rest" he replied. I slowly strode over to the bed and hopped up into Edward's awaiting arms.

"Edward can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything my love" he replied. I looked into my hands extremely embarrassed about what I was going to ask.

"Can we ever…?" I whispered

"Can we ever, what Love?" he asked. Oh god now he's going to make me say it.

"You know, um be together" I said slowly "intimately, I mean"

"Oh" was all he said. It took a long time before he said anything else and I was on the brink of sleep.

"It wouldn't be safe for you Love" he whispered in my ear. "I could hurt you or even worse kill you".

"I…trust…you" I murmured into his chest.

"We can talk about this later Love" he told me.

"K…" was all I said before I fell into a deep sleep.

*

"Good morning" a velvet voice sang in my ear.

"Morning" I said. I opened my eyes and there sat my perfect angel sparkling in the sun. Wait it's sunny outside?

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10:30 Love"

"Oh no, oh, no, no, no" I exclaimed, jolting up in the bed. I hoped down and raced to the bathroom. Of course he beat me there.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward asked, looking down at me.

"Charlie, he's going to wonder where I am, oh gosh I'm going to be in so much trouble!" I said trying to push my way past him. But that was never going to happen. He wrapped me up in a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Silly Bella, do you really think I would let that happen?" he asked me. I just shook my head against he chest, inhaling his scent.

"Alice called him, and said you were staying here last night because you fell asleep at the dance" he told me.

"Will you thank her for me?" I asked.

"Why don't you thank her yourself" he said as Alice bound through Edward's bedroom door.

"Bella, guess what?" Alice sang as she danced across the room and fell onto the leather couch.

"What Alice?" I asked, pulling away from Edward to go back and sit on the bed.

"We're going SHOPPING!!!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs. ugh I groaned internally.

"Don't be like that Bella it will be fun" Alice told me. "I already have your outfit picked out for you, come with me" she commanded.  
Alice left the room and I gave Edward one more chaste kiss on the lips, as I followed behind Alice.

"I'll see you soon Love" Edward called after me. Hmmm I wonder what he's going to do for the rest of the day.

"Bella I'm in here" Alice called from somewhere inside her closet. Alice's closet was more like a mall than anything else.

"Why do you need any more clothes Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh you'll understand one day Bella" she gave me a wink, but I had no idea what it meant. After a little while I gasped and Alice laughed at me.

"That's not funny" I told her

"That's fine" she giggled "now sit" she instructed.

I sat in the plush chair in front of her vanity. Alice spun me around so I couldn't look at myself in the mirror.

20 minutes later, Alice had my hair up in an elegant bun, and was working on my make-up.

"Alice can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied

"What's it like?" I asked hesitantly

"What is what like Bella?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"You know" I looked at her and she put on her 'I don't know what you talking about' face.

"Oh don't make me say it Alice he'll hear me" I whispered to her.

"Awe, I see" she said setting down her make brushes. "You know it's not the same for humans as it is for vampires" she told me. I nodded my head.

"You'll find out soon enough" she said turning away into her closet.

"What is that supposed to mean Alice?" I called after her. What does that mean? Does Edward actually want to be with me like that too?

"It means that I can see the future" she said wiggling her fingers at me.

She carried a pair of black jeans, a grey tank top with ruffles on it, a white short sleeve blazer, and grey strapy heels.

"Here put these on" she told me pointing to her bathroom. I went in and slipped into the clothes Alice had given me.

I looked in the mirror, and damn did I look good.

I bent down to fix the strap on my shoe and when I stood back up I almost had a heart attack.

There stood Edward in his utter perfection.

"Oh god don't do that to me" I said spinning around to face him. I stumbled over to Edward but I tripped over my own feet and fell into his granite body.

"Well it's nice to see you too" he smiled at me.

With these shoes on I was the same height as him so I could look directly into his eyes. I giggled quietly to my self as he put me back on my feet.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"Yes Love, even though I have distaste for shopping, I'd rather be with you than with Emmett and his jokes" he told me.

I leaned in and placed my lips on his, he kissed me back but then there was knock on the door.

"Bella if we're even going to get there today we have to go now!!!" Alice exclaimed through the bathroom door.

"We better go" I told him, giving him another kiss.

**the shopping trip is coming up next and there's going to be a little mix up**


	4. stay the hell away!

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight, never have, probably never will :P**

Chapter four

The drive to Seattle was fairly short thanks to Alice's hazardous driving. We made it there in just under 2 hours in Carlisle's Mercedes.

I had worried because I thought it was going to be sunny today but Alice assured me that it would be cloudy by the time we got there.

Sure enough, it had just started to rain.

Alice had parked us near the back of the parking lot. Edward's Volvo was being worked on by Rosalie. Apparently he had over heated the motor when he and Emmett were street racing last weekend.

The mall was packed with people. Most of them were staring at the three of us. Alice skipping just ahead of us and Edward holding me extremely close to him, whispering in my ear, causing me to giggle.

"Follow me" Alice called over her shoulder.

"Ugh" both me and Edward groaned together. This was going to be a long day.

*

"No Alice I am not trying that on" I told her stubbornly.

"C'mon Bella, for me please" she begged

"Eww no Alice"

"For Edward then" she countered.

I looked to where Edward was sitting on a bench just outside the store we were in. he waved at me and gestured for me to go try the 'get up' Alice had picked out for me on.

It was a baby doll garter set that was light blue satin with bright green ruffles and bow in between the cups. The panties matched.

My god when was I ever going to were this?

I started to think about what Alice had said, about me finding out soon enough what it would be like to be with Edward.

Maybe that's why she was doing this to me.

"Let me see Bella" she called from the other side of the changing room door.

"No" I told her

"Bella, I don't have this much patience"

"Then let's leave" I retorted

"First you have to show me" she said. She had me there.

"Fine" I mumbled but I knew she heard me.

"I peaked out of the door to find Alice standing there with her hands on her hips. I sighed and opened the door up a little bit more.

"I knew it" she exclaimed, causing a couple of people to look in our direction.

"Alice stop that, people are looking at me" I said trying to move back into the changing room.

"Whatever Bella, but you look amazing!" she said proudly.

I put back on my clothes, and walked out to find Alice but what I saw was a girl flirting with Edward!

How dare she!

Before I could even think about what I was doing I ran across the store and almost ran through the security thingy's when a hand grabbed me from behind.

Well at least it wasn't the manager of the store but Alice with a furious look on her face.

"Give me those Bella, before some one thinks your shop lifting" she commanded. I handed over the set and turned back to find that bitch reaching for Edward's hand. Now she was going to get it.

Edward pulled his hand away at the same time I slapped the girl's hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked her. She looked at me dumb struck.

"I said what the hell do you think you are doing?" I snapped at her.

"I was just getting this guys phone number, if you'll excuse me" she replied. Oh no she didn't!

"Oh no you won't" I growled and grabbed her by the back of her hair.

She screamed and pulled against my hand.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, you bitch" I screamed at her as she fell to the ground.

By now a large group of people were gathering around where we were fighting.

Edward had to pull me away from the girl. I don't know what came over me all of a sudden I was so mad I just wanted to hit the girl!

Alice came out of the store carrying two more bags in her collection and just looked at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Shall we go ms. ruff house?" Alice asked me.

"Fine, but she better stay away from me, if I ever see her again…"I was saying but Edward covered my mouth with his hand. The scent of him dazzled me for a second.

"Bella security is coming, we better go" Edward said. I nodded my head.

Edward picked me up so he was carrying all my weight but I still had to move my feet to make it look as though I was still waking.

We were out in the parking lot in less than two minutes.

Edward put me in the back with him, pulled me into an embrace and roughly pressed him lips to mine.

I couldn't breath and had to pull away for air. He moved his kisses down my jaw line to my neck and started sucking on my collar bone.

"My god Bella that was hot as hell" he breathed.

"Mmmm, Edward" I gasped when he slid his hand under my shirt.

"I want you Bella" he said before crashing his lips back to mine.

"I…do too…but not here" I sighed as he rubbed my side with one hand and gently massaged my right breast with the other.

A moan escaped my lips and I pulled his face back to mine.

I didn't even hear the driver's door open but I jumped when I heard Alice say "okay there's innocent eyes in the car"

I pulled away from Edward and saw that his eyes were full of lust.

"There's nothing innocent about you" Edward told Alice.

"Yea, yea but at least you don't see me and Jasper making out in the back of Carlisle's car" she said, winking at me.

What is up with this girl and winking at me? If she wasn't with Jasper I would have swore that she was trying to flirt with me.

A blush covered my face as I tried to fix my clothes. I got off of Edward's lap, and the bulge in his pants was turning me on.

"We have to go Charlie's planning to stop by the house in exactly two hours" Alice said from the front seat of the car.

With that she pulled out of the parking lot and swerved out into traffic at 135 miles an hour.

**okay i just wanted to get this one up cause i don't know when i will have time t get chapter five up :)**

**xoxo Shelby**


	5. Karen

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight but i wish i did... oh well**

**no i didn't disappear i've just been busy, really busy**

Chapter five

"Charlie!" Esme greeted my dad at the door. "And who is this?"

"Esme, Carlisle, hello" I heard my dad's voice as he stepped through the front door of the Cullen house. Who could Charlie have with him?

There was a tall brunette that looked to be in her early forties standing beside my dad and he was holding her hand?

Since when did my dad have a girlfriend?

"this is Karen" Charlie said grinning.

"Hi, everyone" Karen sang. She sounded like one of the Cullen's. A vampire.

I looked at Edward and he had a confused look on his face.

"Bells" Charlie cut me out of my daze. "come give your old man a hug.

I left Edward's side and went into my dad's embrace sending a questioning look at Alice over his shoulder.

"Hi dad". there was a short awkward moment before Esme announced that dinner was ready.

We all made our way into the dinning room with the huge wooden table that has never been used.

I helped Alice and Esme bring the food in from the kitchen, this gave me the chance to ask them what was going on.

"who is she?" I whispered under my breath, trying to hide my voice from the un-known vampire sitting in the other room.

Clearly Alice didn't care if she heard.

"she's not one of us Bella, well not completely one of us" she said at normal level.

"what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped back.

"Bella calm down she's not a threat to us" Esme told me.

"Not a threat? Then what is she doing with my dad?" I exclaimed.

"we'll deal with her if she becomes dangerous Bella, trust me" Alice said. "and can you get the buns".

Dinner went by uneventful, but I did wonder how the Cullen's managed to hide all the food on their plates. But I also wondered how Karen actually ate her whole meal.

Was I wrong?

Maybe Karen really wasn't a vampire. But then why did Alice say that she wasn't completely human?

"can I talk to you Bells?" Charlie asked me.

"sure dad" I replied getting up from my seat beside Edward.

We walked into the kitchen and Charlie leaned against the counter with a worried look on his face.

"yea" I said. Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"Bells, so um… I know it's been a long time since me and your mother have been together and I don't want to make you feel weird about me dating again but-"

"Dad, calm down" I cut him off. "Karen seems nice and if she makes you happy then she's fine with me". Charlie looked relieved at my words.

"thanks Bells, … I was kinda scared that you'd be made at me"

"Why would I be made?" I asked " you're my dad and you can see or date whoever you want". I blushed, it was awkward talking about this kind of stuff with my dad.

_CRASH! _

I bolted out of the kitchen to find Karen sprawled out on the floor and glass everywhere. Alice stood at the top of the stairs with a smug grin on her face. Edward came to my side and whispered in my ear that it wasn't safe anymore.

Karen was fine, of course, but I had to get my dad out of here quickly. If it wasn't safe for even vampires, then it's definitely not safe for Charlie


	6. Questions, Answers, and a little Blood

**k so i know i haven't updated in a while but i've been extremely busy.**

BPOV

"So she's part of the Volturi?" I asked

"No" Alice said

"Not anymore" I had been informed about the Italian vampires and the fear that the Cullen's had shown meant that Karen's presence wasn't a good thing.

"What do you mean not anymore, Alice?" I demanded, this was becoming irritating, why couldn't anyone give me a straight answer.

"She was part of their guard, a weapon. She has the power to control people's minds, Bella."

Oh my god.

She could be controlling Charlie's mind and he would never know.

"But wait, why did you push her down the stairs?" I asked Alice.

"Because she was trying to get Jasper to-"

"I would never do anything with her Alice" ?Jasper shouted from the garage.

"I know you wouldn't, Jazz" she replied to jasper's outburst, "but we can't trust her" she said to me. Who knows if she could just be using Charlie, so she can get closer to me, in turn getting to the Cullen's. I don't think she meant for us to discover her so soon.

Knock, knock, knock

"Bella your going to be late" Alice sang form the other side of my bedroom door.

"Go away" I grumbled. After last night I didn't want to do anything but kiss Edward more. It was one of the few times that he got carried away ,but that didn't bother me one bit. What bothered me was Alice.

"Isabella, if you don't open this door right now, so help me I will break it down" Alice snapped.

"Go ahead" I replied, turning over. There was a loud crack then a small click. I pulled the covers up over my head to hide from my best friend and tormentor. Suddenly the blankets were gone and Alice had me in the bathroom. She set me on my feet, then walked out the door calling "shower, or else". I didn't want to find out what the 'or else' was so I took off my pj's and got in the shower. I shampooed and conditioned my hair and shaved my legs, trying to take as long as possible. I just happened to notice a hand print on my ass that was starting to turn yellow.

I giggled at it. I guess Edward got a little bit more carried away than I thought.

I turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry off, then I put on my purple bath robe and went into my room. I found Alice lying on her stomach with her feet in the air, on my bed.

"So why did you have to get me up at 8 on a Saturday?"

"You are so slow sometimes Bella" she said springing up off my bed.

"Huh?"

"Today is our graduation, now sit so I can do your hair". Really? Today was graduation? Was I really going to graduate high school?

I took my seat in my computer chair. Alice spun me away from my mirror and turned on her blow dryer.

20 minutes later my hair was curled and pinned up in a bun.

"I'll have to get you a new door" Alice said.

"I guess so" I joked. I started laughing when I saw the fist sized hole in the door. Alice joined in, in my hysterical laughter. She had to make me stop laughing so she could do my make-up. In true Alice fashion, she already had my outfit picked out. A white blouse and dark blue skinny jeans, were hanging up in my closet and a pair of white flats were lying at the foot of my bed.

I got dressed and went downstairs to get some food. Apparently while I was changing Alice had made pancakes. I got a plate and some strawberries. I didn't even make it to the table I was so hungry.

Alice came down the stairs in a navy top and whit high waisted skirt.

She didn't come join me in the kitchen but went outside. I don't know why but she did. I started to wonder where she had gone, so I went out the back door and called her name. It took her all of thirty seconds to be standing in front of me.

She had a little spot of blood on her the side of her mouth.

I could only guess that she had gone hunting.

I pointed to the spot on my face where she had blood on hers and she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, I thought I got it all off" Alice explained.

"It's fine" I replied, but I at least wanted to know what it tasted like. As we went back in the house, I asked Alice, "What does animal blood taste like?"

"It depends on what type of animal the blood is from"

"So what were you hunting?" I asked.

"Elk, there was a heard passing through a couple miles from here and if I'm throwing you a party with a whole bunch of humans there I didn't-"

"Wait, what, your throwing me a party?"

"Yes"

"Uh, and when were you going to tell me this?" I asked.

"When Edward brang you to the party" I was stunned, first I slept in and forgot it was my graduation and now there is a party in my honour that I didn't even know about. Where have I been for the last couple days? Oh yea that's right with Edward, where I hope to stay forever.

"So, where is it exactly?" I asked.

"At our house, oh Bella your going to love it!" Alice exclaimed.

"I already have the music picked out and all the decorations up, tonight's going to be wonderful" "what would be wonderful, is if you didn't avoid my questions" I said, not rudely or anything just enough to get her attention away from a party that I had no intention of going to.

"What question?" Alice asked

"I was asking about blood, animal blood when you changed the subject" I said

"Oh yes, elk, not too bad but also not the best" she said taking a seat on the counter.

"I prefer cougars myself, actually, there blood is similar to human blood, but it doesn't have as much of the same effect as human blood does on us, but it does come pretty close".

"Do you want to know why Edward's favourite is mountain lion?" I nodded my head.

"Because it's the closest thing to human blood" she looked kind of sad.

"He used to be really into drinking human blood. Sometimes I'd see flashes of Edward drinking your blood but then I would just get memories of some of the most disturbing things I've ever seen", she looked like she would be sick if she could.

"Edward would never do that, he's not like that"

"Yes, not now, but he wasn't always the way you see him no", I couldn't imagine Edward any other way than perfect, but Alice wouldn't lie to me about something like this.

"What did he do?" I asked hesitantly.

"He was crazed, from the stories that Carlisle can remember and what I've see, he killed at random at first then her started feeling guilty so he started hunting murders and criminals. He would chase after them for hours. By the time that he actually fed, they had gone insane from fear. He thrived off the thrill of the hunt". Alice looked down into her hands. I knew that she had tasted human blood before, and that she was disappointed in herself for taking the lives of innocent humans.

"A-Alice I don't know what to say. The Edward that I love, right now, is not he one your talking about, I love him with my entire heart and soul!" I told her.

"Yes, but there's more. I think I know why Karen is here", Alice said.

"What, why?" I asked

"Karen was one of Edward's victims".

**i hope to update the next chapter as soon as i can.**

**SJBC 3**


	7. planning for battle

BPOV

I was waiting in line for my diploma thinking about what Alice had said. Could Karen really be someone my love tried to kill? But then how is she not a full vampire? I looked up to the front of the line and saw Edward, he caught my eye and flashed his brilliant smile at me. How could someone so perfect have done any of those terrible things?

"Bella aren't you excited?" Jessica asked me. I turned around and gave her a smile.

"I'm a little nervous, how about you?"

"oh it's the best day of my life! I'm outta this town as soon as I can. Oh I almost forgot, do you know what time your parties at, I lost the invitation" Jessica asked

"Uh, I'm not sure you'd have to ask Alice" I replied

"oh, okay" and she turned around to talk to the person behind her. The principal came out into the hall and said we could go in now. I followed behind everyone in line. Everyone took their seats and Eric went up to make his speech.

The graduation ceremony ended and all family and friends were gathering together to congratulate one another.

"Bella" Edward said from behind me. I spun around and literally jumped into his arms.

"Well congratulations to you too" he said kissing my forehead.

I didn't care who was watching when I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him with as much passion as I could, proclaiming that he was mine and I was his, no matter what.

Someone cleared their throat and I signalled with my index finger to give us one more minute. They cleared their throat again. This time I turned on the person that was so rudely interrupting me kissing my boyfriend.

I came face-to-face with an angry Charlie.

I heard Edward laugh behind me and I glared over my shoulder at him.

"I'll be going now" he said and zoomed off to find somewhere out of Charlie's gunshot range.

"Dad-" I tried

"Bells, don't let me catch you doing that in public again" he scolded me, "I just came to ask you if you wanted to go for a celebration diner with your old man?"

"That'd be great Dad but-"

"I already know about the party, Alice told me, and I'll have you there on time. I think this is what you need Bella, some fun with _all _your friends. She also said something about another sleepover so that you can help her clean up" Charlie told me.

"Thanks Dad… so where are you taking me? I asked.

"How about the lodge, though a lot of people are going there so we better hurry up if we want to get a table"

"then what are we waiting for" I smiled.

By the time we had gotten to the lodge me mind had wondered back to Edward. Though my mind never really left the thought of him, I started to be able to see pictures of him and what he was like almost a century ago. But at the same time I saw our future and how I would always be by his side strong and beautiful like a vampire should be.

Like I will be soon.

We hadn't gone over all the details of my transformation but Alice has told me that she sees me as one of them

"Bells, what do you want to eat?" I heard Charlie ask me over my thoughts.

"Um, I'll have a hamburger and an ice-tea" I told the waitress that was waiting for my answer.

When our food arrived I took a few bites of my burger, but then I didn't feel hungry anymore. I pushed the plate aside and sipped on my drink while looking out the window.

I couldn't see much but after a couple minutes I saw a figure hiding in the bushes just outside the window. I recognized the unruly hair from anywhere and excused myself, which Charlie had no problem with since he was in deep conversation with Angela's dad over top of the booths.

I snuck out of the restaurant, and out into the dark where I found Edward.

"Edward-"

"love we must go" Edward cut me off, " Alice had a vision of the Volturi and their coming to Forks. We need to stop them"

"what, why? No they can't, not here Edward" I looked into his eyes searching to find my answers.

"We have to go Bella. Get Charlie and I'll follow you to the house" he kissed me quickly, " Now go my love".

I did just as he said, putting all my faith in him. Charlie reluctantly left and dropped me at the front doors of the Cullen house after a short tense ride in his police car.

"I'll see you on Monday Bells"

"Yeah, bye Dad" I waved, but I wasn't sure if this was the last time I would see him. I was swept off my feet and in the Cullen's living room so fast it took my breath away.

"Their bringing the normal guard; Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri" came Alice's voice from above the buzzing in my ears.

"But why are they coming here?" Esme asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Jasper scoffed.

"Karen" Edward said, setting me down.

"You may be right, or they know about Bella" Rosalie sneered.

"How? No one has said-"

"Karen" Edward said louder now with more venom in his voice.

"I knew I didn't like her fore a reason" Alice complained, pacing back and forth in front of the huge glass windows.

"We must prepare for a confrontation" Carlisle's gentle voice sounded concerned.

"I've had to kill our kind before, they're not easy to kill" Jasper said.

"It might end in a fight but they're just here to talk, I can't see anything that would make them arrive for battle" Alice explained. I hadn't said a word though I felt like I should, but I didn't know what to say.

"It's almost 7, guests will be arriving soon" Edward reminded everyone.

"The house is ready, just stay nearby, incase anything happens" Carlisle said.

"they're arriving tomorrow night just before twilight. Aro plans on coming straight to the house" Alice explained.

"We must cut them off, before they come too close, what about the clearing at the bottom of the mountain?" Edward asked.

"I know how to get there by foot and it's large enough that if this ends in a fight, we can defend ourselves" Jasper stated.

"No" I had finally found my voice even though it was a whisper.

"Bella, this isn't your fault" Esme said patting my back.

"Yes it is, if they're after her then it's her fault, and if they're after that bitch, then it's still her fault because she's staying here to get close to Bella and her dad for a reason" Rosalie remarked.

"I'm sorry but you can't risk your lives for me, what's the use, if they make you chose between killing or changing me then change me because it's what I want and if they're the ones to give it to me then so be it" I said stubbornly.

"Bella what are you talking about? You don't want this" Edward sighed.

"I want to be with you , all of you, forever, you guys are my family" I exclaimed.

"Well when they show up you can tell them that yourself" Rosalie spat before turning and running inhumanly fast up the stairs and out of sight.

"If they're going to be here tomorrow night, we need to protect Forks. Keep them out" Jasper said finally.

"That's the only option, sorry love but we must do this to protect everyone, including you" Edward said. I opened my mouth but shut it when I realized that that was truly the only option. The Volturi are coming here to Forks ad there's nothing I can do about it.


End file.
